Duat Highschool
by rainysunshine01
Summary: Your favorite Gods and Goddess's from the kane chronicles are in highschool! each chapter contains a new god or Goddess. Read about how Set and Nephthyst got together and how Horus and Set became enemies. Catch up on all the Drama and trama of Duat highschool. Will the Gang make it through highschool? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh this homework is killing me!" Isis complained.

"Really?" I asked "It's pretty simple for me" I said

"How are you so smart?" She asked me

"Uh I dunno And I'm not _that_ smart." I said modestly

"Um yeah you are! You are also super pretty, on the cheer squad,and really nice!" She complimented.

"Thank you but that's not true!" I said. Well the part about me being on the cheer squad is true.

"Nephthyst you have all the boys drooling over you." she pointed out

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes

"Okay fine but can you _please_ help me with my homework." She pleaded sticking out her bottom lip to pout.

I sighed at my dorm mate. "Okay Sure." I gave in.

 **After about a good hour of explaining math to my sister/roommate she finally showed a sign of understanding.**

"Okay I am going to bed." I announced

"OK goodnight." she said picking out her outfit for tomorrow.

I fell asleep in record time.

"Nephthyst wake up!"

"Nephthyst Get up!" someone yelled while shaking me violently

My eyes shot open

"What?!" I yelled annoyed at my sister

"It's time to get up." Isis said simply

"But it's an hour early!" I complained "My alarm clock hasn't gone off yet!"

"Get ready I want to get to breakfast early." She said

"Fine." I grumbled getting out of bed

I walked over to my closet pulling out a blue short sleeved shirt with gray sparkles on the sleeves I pulled on a matching mini skirt with gray sparkles on the sides then I grabbed some blue high heels and slipped them on (Can you guess my favorite color?) I was ready for school.

I looked over at my sister.

"Ohh lala." I giggled

"Oh shut up." She snapped

She was wearing a white sleevless dress with white highheeled boots and her hair was pulled up into a bun. I touched my own hair self conciousely. My Raven black hair was curled down to nearly my waist.

"Well shall we go" I said throwing my schoolbooks,Lip gloss,Cheer uniform and sweater into my Navy blue backpack.

"We shall" She responded opening the door to the hallway when she came face to face with her boyfriend Osiris.

"Hey babe." He said casually

"Oh hi!" she said pecking him on the cheek

"Why are you outside my dorm?" She asked confused

"I thought I could walk you to the Caf." He said smiling sweetly

"Oh awesome!" She squeeled linking arms with him

We all began walking down the hall together. Man I wish I had a boyfriend! It would be so great! Just look at Isis she has an amazing boyfriend! We suddenly stopped at the Cafateria. We walked in and got in line. Ohh pancakes! With chocolate milk! Yum! Well chocolate milk to drink not to put on the pancakes in case you were wondering.

I grabbed my breakfst and paid the lunch lady demon. And I'm not being mean she seriousely is a demon like litteraly. As I was walking over to sit with the cheer squad someone bumped into me causing me to strumble I nearly fell but I was caught by someone just as my tray fell out of my hands but that was caught to using magic. "Oh thanks for catching me." I said glad that I didn't fall and that no food got on my clothes.

"Yeah anytime." Answered a familier male voice. I glanced up to see a very handsome face smiling at me.

"Oh Set! Uh Hi!" I said smiling back at him he grabbed my floating tray and handed it to me.

"Hi hows it going?" He said casually flirting

"Fine..How are you?" I responded awkwardly

"Good.' He said folding his strong arms over his buff chest.

Oh my Ra he is attractive! I thought he was wearing a red varsity football jacket and red jeans and a red t-shirt.

"So Nephthyst..." He began

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to..I don't know..Do something later?" He said raising an eyebrow at me

Of course! Absolutely! Why wouldn't I? I said in my head. Wait but isn't Set kinda like a _Jerk_. I reminded myself. I din't want to mix with those kind of people.

"No." I found myself saying. He looked completely stunned

" _No?"_ He said confused

"Yep you heard me right."

"Oh...uh..why?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"because I don't date Jerks." I said simply. It was a well known fact that Set was kinda a big Jerk. But I know I was being kinda harsh.

"Ouch...Well ok I guess I'll see you around?' He said turning back to his table.

"Uh yeah." I said lamely

"Oh and Thanks again for saving me!" I hollered after him

He waved over his shoulder not looking back at me. I stood up straight walking over to my table which was right infront of the football Jocks table were Set sits. Great. Just great. I thought.

"Hi Neph!" Hathor waved to me patting the seat next to her gesturing for me to sit. I sat. "Hi Hathor!" I beamed sitting down between hathor and Isis.

"I saw you were talking to Set. What did he say?" She said giggled

"Uh he asked me out." I said carefully opening my chocolate milk.

"Ooohh Nephthyst! What did you say?" She asked excitedly

"I said no."

"what why?!" She said looking really confused

"Come on Hathor you know he's a Jerk."

"Well...Yeah I guess your right." She agreed

"I just wish that you got a boyfriend." She said

"Your amazing you deserve it!" She exclaimed

"Yeah whatever." I said taking a sip of my drink

"Hey don't look know but he's looking at you."

"what?" I looked up to see Set quickly glance away pretending to be in a deep conversation with Sobek.

"He was so checking you out!" she squeeled

"Okay." I said biting into my pancakes. Mmm Yummy,Warm,Gooey.

"He keeps looking over here!" She chirped

"Hmm" I responded still eating

"I think he likes you!"

"Please he'll forget about me by lunch."

"Okay whatever you say." She responded

"I'm gonna talk to Horus about it." She stated

"Whatever you go talk to your boyfriend." I erged her

"Hey Horus!" She said walking over to him setting her plate down next to him.

"Uh what?" He said pecking her on the cheek.

She leened in and started whispering to him. He looked confused then shook his head she leened in again and whispered something and he whispered back nodding his head chuckling. "Okay thanks babe!" She said getting up and walking back over to me. Set glaring at her. "You will never guess what he said!" She said excited

"Okay but not here meet me at my locker in five." I whispered

"Okay I'll be waiting!" She said hurrying to finsish her food. I stood up to dump my tray. I could see out of the corner of my eye Set looking at me. Ugh why does he like me? I am so...just...me. I dumped my tray and slung my backpack over my shoulders and walked to my locker. I felt like someone was following me but I shook the feeling off stopping in front of my locker.

I opened it and grabbed some books a bag of clay for world repopulation class and I grabbed my cheer shoes throwing them into my bag. When I closed my locker someone was casually leening up against the locker next to mine.

"hey" Set said

"Hi." I responded eyeing him suspiciousely

"Soo um..." he trailed of unsure how to finish his sentence

"Um what..." I teased

"I think we have magic combat together do you want to...partner up?" he asked giving me his signiture self confident smirk.

"Set I already said I don't Date-" he cut me off

"Well technically this isn't a date it's just school. so..." he looked at me smiling

"I...Uh...well...Fine." I finished

"Awesome!' See you in class he smiled one last time before disapeering into the crowd of students

"Ugh." I sighed out loud

"hey Girl!" Hathor beamed

"so the scoop!" she smiled

"let me hear it."

"okay so Horus said that he didn't have a girlfriend and that he totally had a crush on you! Major crush!" She squeeled

"wow um wow." I said surprised

"Yeah!" She said still beaming

Just then the bell rang. "Okay see you in imortal life skills!" I said smiling

Then I rushed down the hall to earth repopulation class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's so I'm sorry it took so long I couldn't figure out how to make new chapters. ;)And towards the end of the chapter I kinda got lazy and It's not as descriptive but you don't need me to re-type the conversations so yeah...Enjoy!**

 **S**

 **E**

 **T**

High school is hard, especially when your the new transfer student. Last year I transferred to Duat High school from The school of Chaos, So that I could go to school with my Brothers and sisters. It was Hard! I still remember that first day of school at Duat High...

 **I walked through the big gold doors leading into the main entrance lobby of the school, with my brother/Roommate Osiris at my side. Lucky for me this was every bodies first day of school so they didn't make to a big deal about me. We stepped into the cool lobby. Wow! This place was huge! And there were a lot of people crowded into the lobby. Right in the middle of the crowd was the most beautiful goddess I have ever seen! I felt my jaw drop a little bit. I closed it so I wouldn't drool. She had raven black hair curled down to her sides,Flawless copper skin, long eyelashes,perfectly shaped eyebrows, and piercing green eyes that seemed to sparkle.**

 **She noticed my staring and walked swiftly and gracefully over to me. Her sparkly blue dress trailing behind her.**

 **"Hi" She beamed**

 **"Uh..Hi." I said still breathless**

 **"Nice to meet you! I'm Nephthyst...Your..Set!" She smiled She had perfectly straight teeth that were not to mention sparkling white.**

 **"Yeah...What how did you know?"**

 **"Silly your my brother!" She exclaimed lightly punching my arm. Oh that was right she was my sister..but I never got to see her. (And yes back then it was perfectly Okay to marry your brother and sister)**

 **"Oh" I said. She chuckled**

 **"Well I'm going to go find Isis." Osiris announced**

 **"Okay bye" I said still looking at Nephthyst**

 **"Bye!" She exclaimed smiling at Osiris**

 **"So Set...Principal Ra said that I should show you around. I was wondering if you wanted to do it now..or..Later?" She said**

 **"Now!" I said a little to eager**

 **"Ugh I mean Now would be fine.." I quickly corrected.**

 **"Great! Let's start at your dorm." She said ignoring my eagerness.**

 **And for the rest of the tour we talked and laughed. From that day on I knew we were meant to be together.**

Anyway back to the present time...

"What do you think? Red T-shirt? Or Black T-shirt" I asked raising the two shirts up for my brother to decide.

"Uh...The Red T-shirt." He announced looking up from his phone.

"Okay..Red shirt it is!" I said throwing it on then pulling my Blue varsity football Jacket. I grabbed a pair of red jeans I put those on to. I slipped on my black sneakers and grabbed my black backpack. I began stuffing my text books,Chap stick, pencils and pens into it. I slung it over my shoulder and walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair, I smiled at myself through the full length mirror in our bathroom. "Looking good!" I said to my reflection. Osiris rolled his brown eyes.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yep."

"Awesome." He responded walking out into the hallway. We began walking towards the Cafeteria while discussing math when he stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway. He walked up to a dorm room door. I knew exactly who's door that was but I acted like I had no idea.

"why are we stopping here? And who's room is it?" I pretended not to know

"I want to surprise someone. And It's Nephthyst's and Isis's room."

"Oh" I said

"You go on without me I'm gonna wait for Isis"He said

"Okay whatever..and bro..You look like a creep standing that close to the door." Seriously he was standing like two centimeters from her door.

"Whatever" He said ignoring my insult

I continued down the hall pretending like I didn't mind being alone...Which I did mind I hate silence it's just so...awkward. But finally I made it to the Caf. My eyes immediately scanned the room looking for Nephthyst. Hmm guess she's not here yet. I got in line for pancakes. Mmm Pancakes the schools pancakes are to die for! They are so fluffy and warm not to mention delicious! I grabbed a stack of pancakes and some orange juice I paid and sat down at the Jocks table. I plopped down across from Sobek, He was telling everyone about his big swim meet the other night. Usually we only let Football players sit at our table but Sobeks pretty cool so we let him hang with us.

I took a bite of my syrup covered pancakes when I caught a glimpse of blue out of the corner of my eye I knew Just who it was before I even looked up. Nephthyst. I glanced up and saw her enter with Isis and Osiris. I watched as she got in line for pancakes while Osiris and Isis got in line for paid and began walking over to her table I took advantage of the moment and quickly stood up and walked over to where she was, but because she wasn't paying attention to me I accidentally bumped into her causing her to stumble.

I quickly reached out and caught her in my strong arms. After that everything went downhill. I had finally mustered up enough courage to ask her out when she turned me down cold. When I asked why she replied "Because I don't date Jerks. Ouch that left a mark on my ego. She thanked me and started walking away. When I sat back down all the guys made fun of me "Nice job Romeo" and "Wow what a charmer" Also "Ooh nice going bro" I told them to shut up.

I had almost had enough of the guys when I say hathor walk over to our table she plopped down next to her boyfriend Horus and Talked to him for a bit before jumping up and rushing back to Nephthyst squealing like a child. Nephthyst said something while standing up to dump her tray. She then walked out the hall I followed. I needed to talk to her. When i caught her at her locker I asked if she wanted to partner up for magic combat class and she finally agreed! Yes! I rushed to math class I couldn't wait to get over with class so that I could see her again. I zoned out for the rest Thoth's class and daydreamed about our school _Date._


	3. Chapter 3 Horus Pov

**H**

 **O**

 **R**

 **U**

 **S**

"Hey bird brain!"

"What? Uh sorry can you repeat that please?" I asked confused. I hadn't been paying attention in class again.

"Would you like to tell me _why_ exactly you are here?"

"Oh! Of course Ms. Bast! sorry." I said "Well you see...I was kinda...uh...messing around with Set and I pun-I mean got a bit to rough and he got angry and attacked-Uh I mean...accidentally threw his fist into my face...with much force...repeatedly" I lied trying to make it sound unintentional.

"Uh huh" She said nodding her head not buying my story

"Set...what really happened." she asked. Well I tried.

"He was teasing me about my grade in math then he punched me so I punched in back...harder...and more than once." He admitted

"Well for fist fighting in the boy's locker room you both have detention for two weeks." Vice principal Bast announced.

'What!" I yelled

"No! If my mom finds out I am soooo dead!" Set moaned

"Sorry boy's...Now Get out of my office I have things to do." Principal Ra said turning to vice principal Bast. "So about the school lunch..." He began as we trudged out of his office miserable shutting his door gently. Then immediately we glared at each other.

"Way to go Set!" I said accusingly

"Me? You started the fight!" He roared

"Whatever!" I screamed

"Okay I am done with you." He said storming down the hall shaking his head

"Okay Kool-aid man." I mumbled

"Fine bird-brain" he said under his breathe

And with that we went our separate ways.

You see we weren't always enemies actually once we were friends! I know I know It's hard to believe someone as awesome as me wold even socialize with Set. But it's true! It all started a year ago when Set fist came to Duat High...

 **************************************ONE YEAR AGO*******************************************************

 **I had everything I could ever want hathor and I Hit things off pretty well and officially became Boyfriend and girlfriend. I made it on the Football team My grades were improving and I discovered my godly powers. Everything was perfect until Set came along and ruined everything. First he came and he seemed really cool we both were in the football team and eventually he learned his godly duty he even was getting pretty good grades he was working on getting the guts to ask the hottest girl at school out Nephthyst. He had everything going for him .**

 **I admit I was slightly jealous. But the weird thing I had all those things and more but I was still jealous. I couldn't figure out why. I mean we were friends and all friends shouldn't be envious of each other but i couldn't help it everything came easily for him. I had to work so hard for all of it. I tried my best to be friendly towards him but sometimes I couldn't help myself I would occasionally point out some flaws in what he was doing he would just laugh it off which made things worse! I had to always take a deep breathe and relax telling myself he was my friend and I needed to support him.**

 **One day I couldn't help myself I snapped. He had just won the player of the year award in football. I Worked soooo hard to get coaches attention I tried my best to be the best player...But knowing Set he easily came in and in under a week the coach couldn't get enough of him.**

 **"Wow Set! Great play back there!' He would pat him on the back.**

 **"Way to go!"**

 **"Keep it up and you could be in the GFL!" (Godly Football League)**

 **"Nice touch down!"**

 **"Buddy you saved our team!"**

 **soon enough he was the star quarterback. That was** ** _My_** **Position! He was living my dream! I know he didn't mean to but he ruined my sophomore year! He was standing up at the podium in our gym holding a giant gold award of a football player. He was int the middle of giving a speech when I snapped. I tiptoed out of my chair and back stage were I found a lot of buttons...the control panel...I pushed the button with the word Mic on it and Set's voice cut out and all you could hear was the static sound of the microphone buzzing.**

 **Set's face flushed even redder I smiled in delight. Then the unthinkable happened the whole crowd began to clap really loud. Set re plastered his signature self confident smirk and bowed returning to his seat. What No! That's not what was suppose to happen. I was so angry that I shot a blast of yellow magic flying at a rope hanging on the wall. The magic cut right through the rope causing the curtains to fall reviling to everyone that it was me who cut the mic.**

 **Everyone gasped. Set glared at me..I mean like if looks could kill Set would be a murderer. I gulped then like the coward I am I morphed into a falcon and flew away straight to my dorm only then stopping to morph back into my true form. I through open my door and stepped inside slamming the door shut behind throwing myself onto my bed and began hoping that Set wouldn't use is Chaos magic to rip me to that day Set and I always had problems. I know it's dumb how we started fighting but none of us were man enough to apologize.**

Back in the present time...

I know Set didn't do anything wrong it was all my fault but I couldn't help hating him. We had been in 12 fistfights. and lot's of arguments. I still regret ruining his big day. I hope maybe one day we can be friends for now I'm going to enjoy the friends I do have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! It just makes my day to read all of your reviews! Sorry that I havent updated in a while I hope this Chapter makes up for that! Enjoy! And review!**

"Taweret!" My very annoyed teacher shouted at me

"Oh sorry...Say again?" I apologized

"Will you please show the class how to solve this equation?" Mrs. Maat asked. I gulped this equation was really difficult and I hadn't been paying attention I was staring at Bes an Incredibly Hot...and short...God who happens to sit right in front of me. Sigh... Anyway I stood up carefully and slowly stood infront of the large white board grabbing a purple marker, that matched my skin perfectly.

"What are you waiting for?" Mrs. Maat asked giving me a disproving look. Oh how I hated fractions! I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my crush! So I pressed the marker against the white board and began thinking hard giving it my best guestimate. (Guess and estimate) When I was done I took a step back and looked at my work I blushed hard realizing that my answer was way off. two thirds?! What? Ughhh!

I mumbled my apologize and started for my seat on my way someone tripped me...Horus...I fell flat on my big face. I stood up quickly hoping nobody saw me eat the carpet like that...no such luck everyone started laughing at me everyone besides Nephthys, Isis,Hathor and... Bes. Oh great! Now my crush saw me face plant it into the ground! Thats it my social life is over! I felt my big brown eyes fill up with tears. I quickly ran out of the room and down the hallway right into the girls bathroom.

luckily nobody was in there so I was left alone to cry. I was in there for a good ten minutes when I head the door swing open and in came Nephthys, Isis, and hathor the only girls who didn't make fun of me.

"Hey Taweret! I'm sooo sorry about what happened out there!" Isis said sympathetically

"Yeah I know! I am soooo going to give Horus a good lecture about that! I swear he's not usually like that!" Hathor exclaimed practically fuming her brown eyes full of rage

"Okay let me help...Lets see I brought you your backpack...Oh! and I have my backpack with my in which I have my emergency makeup kit!" Nephthys exclaimed looking at me with a gleam in her green eyes

"Oh...no...I don't wear makeup...and thanks for trying to help me guys but...My social life is officially over!" I wailed

"Oh no...Honey...don't say that!" Isis soothed

"Yeah! You'll be okay! Just let Nepthys and Me help you!" Hathor exclaimed

"Hey what about me?" Isis asked putting her hand on her hip

"Well...Isis your better with outfits me and Neph are masters at makeup!" Hathor exclaimed smiling sheepishly

"Whatever just do your thing!" Isis said snapping her fingers. The next thing I knew Hathor and Nephthys were coming at me with all sorts of strange devices rubbing them all over my face. Some tugged at my eyelashes, some tickled my cheeks, Another one wiped across my eyelids others were smeared on my lips causing them to look pinker and bigger. Isis held up a mirror proudly. "Take a look darling!" Isis said smiling.

"Yeah you look Fab!" Hathor squealed

"Totally Hot!" Nephthys agreed

"Look out boys!" Isis added

I looked at int hte small mirror. Oh my Ra! No way! I look...Stunning!, amazing, Perfect, Pretty...Beautiful! "wow guys I...I look..." I trailed off

"Yeah We know" Hathor said proud of her work

"Thank you!" I smiled

"Yeah no problem." Nephthys waved her hand as if it were no big deal

We walked out together and owned the hall. Finally reaching the classroom I took a deep breathe and walked into the classroom. All eyes turned on. I quickly sat down trying not to show my fear. When suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Bes had turned around. "Hey...Taweret...You look nice. Sorry about what happened Horus is a jerk." He gave me a weak smile

"Oh...Thanks!" I said brightly. "Usually Set is a jerk but he doesn't trip you or anything he just insults you. Plus he's not rude to girls just the guys." I pointed out

"yeah" Bes said nodding "I prefer Set over Horus Actually" Bes said. I nodded

"Hey! You two! Pay attention!" Mrs. Maat yelled at us

"Sorry" We said in unison Bes turned around. Just then the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my things glad the day was over. I skipped down the hall back towards my dorm. humming a happy tune.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading! I'm sooo excited for the next chapter! Please revies tell me who you want the next chapter to be about! Happy writing!**


	5. Chapter 5 Nephtyst

**Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing on my chapter I would call you by name but it was anonymous also thanks to another anonymous for commenting on the previous chapter! Thank you for all your support! Reviews is what inspires me! You guys are truly amazing thank you sooooo much! Okay enough of the sappy stuff the next chapter!**

 **N  
E  
P  
H  
T  
H  
Y  
S  
T**

I sighed and slumped in my seat. Set one of the hottest and most popular boys at school just asked _me_ out. Of course I wanted to say yes but I couldn't aside from his good looks and charm he was the God of evil and I didn't know how that would work out. But I let him convince me to be partners with him for Magic Combat class. So there I sat pondering this in class while Taweret had her little " _episode"_ I felt terribly sorry for the poor Goddess so when she rushed out of the classroom crying I got Hathor and Isis to come with me to find her. So after roaming the halls for ten minutes we found her hiding in the girls bathroom we fixed her and sent her back to the class proud of our model.

That distracted me from Set for a while. Luckily he is not in our Math class, or else I wouldn't be distracted from him but distracted by him! I mean who couldn't be with his strong build and handsome face witty attitude a perfect smirk, and always a mischievous gleam in his red eyes. He was truly attractive and she was kinda honored that he like her. She was still trying to think about what they would talk about in Magic Combat class, when she was interrupted by the bell ringing signalling that it was time for the next period.

She took a deep breathe and walked through the door and down the hall towards her dat- I mean partnership. It was not a date although she suspected that Set liked to think so. She stopped infront of the gym and headed for the girls locker room there she changed into her gym clothes. She exited the girls locker room and she slowly and cautiously walked through the door and into the Gymnasium she spotted Set leaning up against the far wall. She gulped and slowly approached him, He was talking to Osiris and Sobek.

"Hi!" She beamed startling him.

"Oh! Hey Nephthyst..." He trailed off turning and giving his friends a look like "SCRAM" And they did Osiris headed off no doubt to find Isis and Sobek to find Horus.

"So what are we doing in M,C Today?" (That was short for Magic Combat) I said

"Umm... I think it was Basketball." Set replied smiling at her

I graoned. "I suck at Basketball." I said

He chuckled. "Don't worry I'll help you." He promised

"Good because I need it." She said jokingly.

He laughed "Come on you can't be _that_ bad." He offered. Why was he being so nice to me? I wondered looking at him keenly

"Just wait and see...Feel free to laugh at me." I said giggling...Wait? Did I giggle!? I never Giggle at boys! How many times had I giggled around him?

He smiled. wow his teeth are perfect and his lips look so soft... Stop it! Your stronger than that Nephthyst! I fought with myself quietly when suddenly a loud whistle blew through the air cutting through me like a knife. I gulped it was Coach Sekhmet. She was so crazy! Constantly giving you the deadliest stares.

"All right ladies! line up side by side...NOW!" She barked. Everyone obeyed for the fear of what would happen if they didn't

"Okay team captains...SET!...and...HORUS! GET UP HERE AND PICK!" She roared. Set stepped forward and turned facing the line of people Horus did the same. "SET START NOW!" She commanded. I don't recall a time that she didn't yell at us.

"Okay.." His eyes wandered the line of people searching for the perfect team mate. For a moment I was pretty sure that he was going to pick Sobek since he was super muscular and a good friend of Set's...But no.

"Nephthyst." I heard him saying. I blushed he smirked. I quickly stepped forward to stand next to him. We barely brushed shoulders.

"HORUS YOUR TURN!" Coach yelled

"Um...Hathor." Horus said. All the boys in the line rolled there eyes

An evil smile slowly crept across Set's face. "Sobek"

"Osiris" Horus said realizing that Set got the best player Sobek

"Apophis" Set said

'Ugh" Horus groaned and they continued picking until everyone was picked.

It was obviouse that our team was going to win we had scored the most points( thanks to Set and Sobek) And we had the best players! Set passed the ball to me as much as possible. And hey I made five shots! In the end we whipped there butts! Set laughed when he scored the last point. I couldn't help laugh either because Sobek was dancing like a loon.

It was pretty funny soon enough our entire team was dancing like crazy. Horus scowled and we laughed again. Walking out of the gym. I stopped and thanked him for the help then headed into the locker rooms and changed into my chearleading uniform. During chearleading she couldn't help but think about him. Maybe we should partner up again sometime...or she would even be fine on a date. She smiled at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews! I got a review that said YASS otp Sadly I had no Idea what OTP meant so I googled it (ONE TRUE PAIRING) Hahah wow I am behind the times! But I just wanted to thank you all again for your wonderful reviews! And I have been getting reviews about my spelling mistakes so sorry about that but you know I hate reviewing my work so I just post it. I will get better at that. Happy writing!**

 **S  
E  
T**

I can't believe it! Nephthyst and I got to spend time together! It was amazing! We totally destroyed Horus's team in basketball! Currently I was relaxing in my dorm, replaying that moment in my head like a million times. It was truly awesome! I thought of her raven black hair flowing down to her ribs. Her green eyes lighting up with excitement as we scored the winning hoop. Her beautiful pink lips curling into a smile while we were talking. Man. I thought, She is beautiful inside and out.

"Hey maybe I should ask her out again!" My red eyes lit up to the idea of being on a date with her.

"Umm...dude didn't she like turn you down cold?" Osiris asked looking up from his text books. to give me a questioning look

"well...Yes but maybe this time..." I trailed off. A flicker of hope rising in my chest.

"Okay dude you try but don't come crying to me when she turns you down again." Osiris said. Wow he's being supportive I thought sarcastically. Then I pulled on my black sneakers and headed out the door and down the hall to Her dorm.

* * *

I knocked casually on the door. My heart pounding, palms sweating, eyes darting. Wow I hated how she could do this to me...and yet...I loved it. Right as I was getting ready to turn and run the door swung open revealing a confused looking Isis.

"Oh I thought you were Osiris." She said disappointed

"well sorry to disappoint." I said rolling my eyes

"Hey, Listen is Nephthyst here?" I asked leaning on the door frame

"Yeah I think so..." She said just standing there looking at me

"well can I see her?" I said at last

"Oh! Oh! Yeah sure." She said quickly turning around and walking out of sight

"Nephthyst! Nephthyst!" Isis called

"What?" I head a beautiful voice call back

"Someones here to see you!" Isis called giggling

"Who?!" Nephthyst asked obviously excited to see someone

"Set." She responded calmly

"Really?! Okay I'll be right there!" She said brightly. I smiled. a few seconds later Nephthyst came darting to the door.

"Hi!" She beamed. She wore a navy blue dress that cut off just above the knee and the sleeves were silver and and glittery.

"Hey. I tried to say calmly while still dumbfounded by her beauty.

she smiled...I smiled

"Why are you here?" She asked still smiling

"Oh Right! Umm...I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me." I said blushing. She furrowed her eyebrows

"And I know you already said no but I thought maybe that you should give it a try...give me a try?" I said at last still blushing all my confidence draining.

"Yeah that would be fun." She said her green eyes full of excitement.

"Really?!" I asked. she nodded

"Awesome! Okay how about tomorrow night at Six?" I asked still surprised that she agreed

"yeah that sounds amazing." She said smiling

"Sweet! Okay see you then!" I said starting to walk away. She waved then went back inside. I sprinted to my dorm to brag to Osiris and to pick out my outfit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks again for reviewing! I really appreciate all the support you guys give me! Keep reviewing and giving me ideas! Enjoy!**

 **H**

 **A**

 **T**

 **H**

 **O**

 **R**

"No, no, no!" I yelled to myself as I held up a soft pink dress to my body, and cringed

"Can you please keep it down I'm trying to listen to music." My roommate Twaret asked, popping her head into my room.

"Sorry its just...none of these dresses are good enough for my date with Horus." I complained examining the dress in my full length mirror

"Oh." Is all she had to say.

"I mean this dress is okay but...I really want to impress him you know?" I said throwing the dress over my shoulder and grabbing a dark red long sleeved short trimmed dress.

"No." She admitted I rolled my eyes

"I thought so." I said

"Not to be rude or anything but what do you see in him?" Twaret asked still upset about the tripping thing.

"I really don't know I mean yeah he's cute but...I guess he's nice to me but not to anyone else" I admitted

"Oh..." She said again

"Hey!" I said excitedly suddenly an amazing idea popped into my head

"What?"She asked

"What if I gave a new makeover like you know what we did in the bathroom yesterday!" I squealed excitedly

"Ok!" She beamed brightly. I knew that she enjoyed her makeover, and hey why not help her with her permanent style?

"Okay let's start with clothes come and look through my wardrobe tell me when you find a dress that suits you fancy." I instructed

"Awesome!" She squealed running into my walk in closet full of clothes. she began rifling through the dresses for the perfect outfit that matched her personality.

******************One Hour Later******************

"Finally the perfect dress!" Taweret exclaimed holding up a long trimmed sleevless dark purple dress up to her large body.

"Yeah! Just let me make some adjustments to it" I said biting my lip the dress was much to small for her round body.

"Oh...because i'm fat right?" She said a little self conciousely

"No no no no no...your not fat your just...horizontally challenged." I finished. To my surprise she laughed

"I have never heard anyone say it like that." She admitted still laughing

"Hehe yeah so I will be over there..." I began pointing at the sewing machine. " so you can go and pick out some make up that you want" I finished pointing at my makeup bin.

"Okay! She said brightly as she skipped over to the bin. I sighed and sat down at the machine and began adjusting the dress to fit her body.

**********************Half an hour later********************

"All done! Here is your dress!" I exclaimed handing the purple dress to her and looking over at the makeup choices she had picked. I would have called Neph to come help but she has to babysit some toddler named Anubis then rush back and get ready for her date with Set. Oh they made the cutest couple! She was really hoping that him and her became boyfriend and girlfriend. I picked up the blush first and called taweret over for her makeover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thank you to all who reviewed! I really have enjoyed all of you positive reviews and thank you all for that! Your reviews motivate and inspire me to write more. Okay who else is a Big Sephthys fan? Feel free to comment and tell me your favorite pairing! I am always open to new ideas! Thank you happy writing!**

 **N**

 **E**

 **P**

 **H**

 **T**

 **H**

 **Y**

 **S**

 **T**

"Anubis no!" I scolded running into the kitchen to clean up the spilled milk pooling on the ground.

"How in the five seconds I had my back turned did you manage to empty out an entire jug of milk?" I asked aloud to the little toddler while grabbing a washcloth and dampening it.

"I dunno" He shrugged his little shoulders innocently. You see tonight I was stuck babysitting Anubis the cutest little four year old you have ever seen! With is dark black hair and rich brown eyes that could melt your heart it was nearly impossible to stay mad at him for long.

"I'm sorry I just...Wanted some milk..." He pouted

"It's okay just don't touch anything until I finish cleaning" I instructed

"Okay! Can I help you?" He asked sweetly. I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

"Sure!" I exclaimed happy to have some help with this mess. He smiled and ran to grab a rag. He returned a moment later holding a wet blue rag.

"okay, now put it on the ground and swipe up the milk like this." I explained moving my hands in circles on the floor. He quickly repeated. We did this for about two minutes until the spill was cleaned up.

"Okay buddy time to get into your pajama's" I said checking the time on my phone

"Do I have to?" He whined

"Yes now if you hurry I'll bake some cookies." I promised

"Yes! Okay I will be right back!" He exclaimed

"Okay." I called to him as he skipped down the hall. I grabbed a recipe and set the oven to 400 degrees

* * *

 _Later in the dorm room after babysitting_

"Okay Isis what do you think?" I asked twirling around in front of my mirror examining the long trim sleeveless dress.

"I like it! The blue goes nicely with your complexion. This was true the navy blue on the dress mixed nicely with my pale skin

"Are you going to wear your blue highheels?" She asked

"Well which blue highheels?" I asked chuckling

"Ummm the ones that match your dress?" She asked unsure

"Yeah those ones." I answered while sitting down at my vanity mirror pulling out my brush and running it through my sleek black hair.

"I still can't believe that your going out on a date!" She squealed

"I know it still amazes even me." I agreed while applying blue eye shadow. Next a applied some mascara a swipe of blush and slipped on some shoes ready for my date. A second after I was done I heard a knock on my door. I smiled and called out to Isis

"I got it" I ran to the door pausing in front of it to wipe my self off then I quickly opened it revealing Set standing in a handsome blood red suit with his red hair spiked in the front. He was holding red roses.

"Hi!" I beamed

"Hey"He responded taking me in

"you look..." He trailed off _Perfect_ _? Gorgeous? Beautiful?_

"Stunning" He finished smiling

"Oh thank you! You looking dashing" I complimented. He blushed

"Oh these are for you." He said handing me the roses

"I tried to find Blue roses but I guess they don't have them or whatever" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

"Well I think there lovely thank you" I said smelling them then setting them down on my entry table.

"Ready to go?" He asked holding out his hand for me to take it.

I nodded and took his hand. We walked down the hall in silence. _I can't believe that I'm holding hands with him!_

"I cleared my throat "So where are we going for dinner?" I asked

"Sovanies" He answered. I looked up at him. That place was super expensive! How can he afford this?

"Oh" Was all I had to say. He laughed. I couldn't help but smile he had a contagious laugh so friendly and kind like he didn't have a care in the world. I had a feeling tonight was going to be the best night of my life.

 **There done! What did you think? Who's chapter should I do next? Review Review Review! Thanks! Happy writing!**

\- Lovelyme12


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! I would like to dedicate this chapter to you my Fantabulous readers! I really appreciate all the support and reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! when I first started Fanfic this year I never imagined that I wouls get so many followers! You all have helped me improve my writing! I really do enjoy your comments and reviews! Oh and my cousin got a Fanfic account to! She writes lot's of kane chronicle fanfics! Go follower her! She hasn't uploaded alot yet but she will soon! Her name is Gymnast000 Thank you and remember...Review Review Review**

 **S**

 **E**

 **T**

 **So yeah here we were driving to the restaurant, My personal favorite Sovanies. A lot of people think that its really expensive because it looks all fancy and has over a hundred meal options, but I personally know the owner Liam Sovanie so its easy to get a good meal for a few bucks. Really all I had to worry about is making sure she has a good time.**

 **"So how did you ever afford a nice car like this?" Nephthys asked obviously trying to start conversation after ten minutes of silence**

 **"Well you know Mom and Dad feel really guilty about not being able to raise us together so they basically gave us anything we wanted." I explained while adjusting my tie with one hand and driving the Red Cadillac with the other.**

 **"Yeah Mom always did look a little guilty when I mentioned Dad." Nephthys remembered while pulling a loose thread off of her blue dress.**

 **I glanced at her and I had to smile, she was so beautiful with her raven black hair straightened and flowing past her shoulders, her green eyes fixed on the road looking for the restaurant. Suddenly her eyes met mine**

 **"You past the restaurant" She announced smirking at me, I didn't say anything but swiftly made a u-turn and causing her to gasp and grab the edge of her seat. I didn't take my eyes off of her.**

 **"are you crazy?!" She looked at me intensely but I saw fear in her eyes.**

 **"Maybe, dont you worry your pretty little head Neph I used magic" I winked at her and got out of the car and walked to the other side and opened the door and let her out.**

 **"Thank you" She smiled and took my hand walking into the restaurant.**

 **The rest of dinner was great we told stories and laughed made small talk, honestly we hardly ate anything we were to busy laughing. I drove back to the Highschool and walked her to her dorm room.**

 **"thank you for dinner Set, I had fun." She said hugging me goodbye**

 **"Yeah no problem" I said smiling at her, was it just me or was she leaning closer? I leaned in for the kiss as well, when our lips were centimeters apart..**

 **"Hey!" a scratchy old voice yelled, Oh no... Its the night watch,lunch lady,Movie theater worker, taxi driver,mall worker,waitress, (She has a lot of jobs) Lady. She looked and sounded much like Roz from monsters Inc.**

 **"Its past curfew, always past curfew" said (yes that was her actual name)**

 **"i'm so sorry, we just got back from a date" Nephthys apologized**

 **"yeah and I was just-" I began to explain but she cut me off**

 **"Your a bad kid Set, always a bad kid" She said shaking her head at me**

 **"What? Me? Why just me Nephthys is here to!" I blurted out then I instantly felt bad for throwing Nephthys under the bus like that**

 **"She's a perfect little angel, always a perfect little angel" responded pinching Nephthys's cheek**

 **"Okay, Okay I'll go back to my dorm now if you don't tell Principal Ra" I said**

 **"I'll let you off the hook this time,always off the hook" She said shaking her head and glaring at me**

 **"thank you, Night Neph" I said winking at her and strolling down the hall to my dorm for the night.**

 **That was the best night ever,It was almost perfect if I had only gotten that kiss. I fell asleep with the the image of her soft lips so close to mine...**


	10. Chapter 10

**H  
O**  
 **R**  
 **U**  
 **S**

I've made a not so new discovery...school SUCKS. I'm no good at the actual academic part of school, but I'm dang great a the sports. Hathors really the thing I look forward to in school. Kinda funny how i'm basically your stereotypical jock who loves a beautiful brainiac (She may act dumb but I know she's smart, she can't hide anything from me, I know her way to well) its a classic story, idiotic jock falls for smart pretty girl. anywayyyy back to why schools awful. I keep picking fights. (don't ask why, maybe its a lack of attention thing? That's what principal Ra says) I'm flunking all my classes (F's for daaaays) I keep missing practice because of detentions (you trip one fat hippo in class *eye roll*) I'm just sick of it.

"Horus...horus...woohoo earth to bird brain, you there dude?" I was snapped out of my daze by Sobek. "Yeah, what up man?" I responded hoping he hadn't been trying to get my attention for to long

"Did you hear about Set's little _Date_ last night?" He asked grinning. I laughed, set on a date? That's an hilarious idea

"Man quit teasing" I said pushing him playfully as we strolled out of 2nd period math class and down the hall

"Nah dude, i'm dead serious, word is he and Neph went out to Sovanies last night. Bes says they kissed to, well nearly kissed before they got caught by the night guard" He laughed at this, I joined in the night guard was an interesting lady er creature um...thing

"That's wild" I said with a laugh "you sure this is true?" I wanted to have all my facts straight for whentotally twist them all up to annoy set when i tease him later

"Does Bes really ever lie?" He asked while raising his eyebrows

"Only when he claims he's 5'5" I said,Sobek chuckled at that

"yeah, but other than that"

"Nah, guess you have a point" I admitted

"see man, I have reliable sources" He said proudly patting his chest

"Reliable _Source_ " I corrected him

I stopped at my locker and grabbed my books, Sobek continued on down the hall (probably to harass Nephthys into going out with him)

I slammed my locker door shut after I had grabbed everything I needed from it, slung my backpack over my shoulder again and cruised down the hall towards Hathor.

"Hey babe" I said putting all my manly charm into those two words as I approached her. She was standing by the corner alone with her phone out. She quickly put her phone away and flashed me an nervous smile

"Hey Hun!" She said quickly and kissed me hello

 _Somethings up_

"You okay? you seem kinda...nervous" I said concerned

"Me? No no i'm fine, just a little nervous for the big dance" She giggled nervously, something was obviously bothering her

 _Let it go, she doesn't want to talk_

"I totally feel ya, I'm a bit scared myself" I lied

"Really, you... scared?" She said raising her eyebrows

"Hey, I'm not always so big and tough" I said totally bluffing ;)

"Right" She said with a giggle then grabbing my hand "C'mon lets go, walk me to 3rd period?" She asked

"Sure thing baby girl" I said putting my arm around her. It didn't take long to walk her to her mortal arts class maybe two minutes. But hey anytime I can get with her is the best kinda time

"Ugh _Baby girl?_ Your nicknames are totally getting gross, i might vomit if you make up another one like that" said an annoyingly familiar voice of the red god from somewhere behind me

"yeah? and what do you call neph? The love of your life?" I asked ready to get my teasing game on

"Ha ha very funny" He said walking next me

"Word on the street is you two got caught with your tongues in each others mouths" I said twisting the story up to bug him. It must of worked cuz his face turned an even redder color

"Thats not what happened" He said through gritted teeth

"I know man" I said with a laugh "But don't pretend you don't like the thought of it" I said with a smirk

"Hmph, you little brat" he mumbled trying to get his cool back

"I didn't hear a no"

"Shut up bird butt"

"Alright, Kool aid man"

"I really hate you" he sneered

" Awe love you two bro" I put my hand over my heart for dramatic affect

"your such a dork" He laughed suddenly happier

"Hey whats with the sudden mood change" I asked, suddenly I understood. Standing a few yards away just in ear shot was Nephthys

"Oooo man, look bro its your girlfri-" I was cut short by sets hand flying over my mouth

"Don't you ever use that word" He said with a sneer, showing his wolfish fangs. I pushed his hand away from my mouth

"Geez bro chill, also when was the last time you cleaned your hands? They smell awful" I said trying to brush off the weird outburst. Why would her care if I called her that? Wouldn't he like having her as a girlfriend?

"Yeah whatever Horus" He said, then as you humans call it he " Turned his frown upside down"and waltzed over to Nephthys

This left me alone to my thoughts. Why was Hathor so jumpy this morning? Why had she hid her phone from me when I met up with her? Was she texting somebody? Even if she was texting somebody why hide it from me? unless it was another- no she wouldn't do that. I forced myself not to think that way, I trust her. She would never do something like that... I think.

 **Ding ding ding**

The tardy bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts (Thank Ra) I turned the corned and ran into my class sliding into my seat just as my teacher stood up and began calling roll.

 **Aaaaaand done! Thanks so much for reading! I really feel bad for my huge hiatus i took with little to no warning! So sorry again! Remember to comment to tell me what you like and what you didn't or heck just even comment! Let me know if there's a god or goddess you would to hear from! Thanka thanka, love yall! ~Thequeenofchaos**


End file.
